Back To December
by ThatKidFromSchool
Summary: It's been four years since Toby Cavanaugh saw Spencer Hastings. Four years since that night. He was almost pleased to see her when he saw it. A silver band wrapped around her ring finger. But that isn't going to stop him from fighting for her. He made a promise. A promise he intended to keep. It doesn't matter how much things have changed. He knows one thing hasn't. Their love.
1. In Four Years Time

**Back To December**

**Chapter 1 - In Four Years Time**

He hasn't seen her in four years. He hasn't seen her since that day. The day that changed everything, for both him and her. The day he thought he was never going to see her again. He almost couldn't believe his eyes.

She was standing right there. In the middle of the coffee shop, waiting in line. His lips quivered, heart leaping in joy. He thought this was his chance. A chance to make things right. He nearly broke the day she left.

When he came back home from work to see nothing. Nothing except an empty closet. Not even a note left behind to let him know where she went.

He slowly descended down the stairs from his loft to greet the one that got away. He was right out the door when he saw it.

A shiny silver band encased around her ring finger. He felt a small pang in his chest as she walked back to her table and set two cups of coffee down. A rather handsome man taking the seat across from her.

Her name was Spencer Hastings. Her appearance definitely changed over the years. Her hair was now short and straight. Her outfit choice had a more sophisticated look to it. Expensive earrings, a shiny necklace, and a pencil dress.

Her posture was proper and upright. One leg crossing the other, hands on her lap.

One thing hadn't changed.

She was still absolutely beautiful.

* * *

><p>"Tobes, you alright? You look like you just seen a ghost." Noel asked when Toby walked back in the loft after the disappointing almost reunion.<p>

Toby slowly turned his head to look at his long time best friend, Noel Kahn. "I did, actually. Spencer is downstairs."

"Spencer? Your Spencer? Spencer Hastings?" Toby nodded, sitting down on the couch. "Your kidding."

"Take a look for yourself."

Noel quickly got up and sat back down. "Actually, I'll take your word for it. How'd it go?"

"How'd what go?"

"Did you talk to her?" Toby glared at him. "Why didn't you talk to her?"

"I couldn't. It's been four years Noel. She's definitely moved on in her life."

"Then why is she back in Rosewood?"

"Probably visiting her family and friends. I'm sure she has big news for them."

Noel furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I saw a nice engagement ring on her finger." Toby huffed, wiping his face. "Probably worth more than this apartment."

"Well, I'll be damned." There was a small moment of silence between the two teenagers.

_"You're 24 years old, Toby! You said you were ready! What the hell changed?" _

_"I can't believe this or you. Toby, if you didn't want to be with me, you could have just said so." _

"Noel?" He called out in a tiny voice. "Do you think she still hates me?"

"She never hated you." He said. "Besides, its been four years. I was able to forgive you. I'm sure she did too."

"I said and did some pretty terrible things to her."

"You didn't mean any of it." He lightly punched his shoulder. "She'll understand. And if she doesn't, you still have Emily and me."

"Well, I can always count on you guys."

"Yeah, we'll take care of your lonely ass." He laughed.

"I'm not that lonely."

"You're 28, and you're living with Emily and I."

"First of all, you guys aren't married yet."

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blue eyed carpenter watching her from his spot at the top of the stairs in the Brew.<p>

Just like her, he's changed. She wanted to smirk when she saw that he finally cut his hair. He looked better. He looked more mature. Maybe he had cleaned up over the years. She stayed at her spot in line, waiting for her order while she pretended not to notice Toby walking down the stairs.

The barista called out her name and she picked up the two cups, walking over to her fiancé. Andrew Campbell smiled at her as she sat down. She sat upright, without turning her back to Toby. She looked to a mirror in the café, watching as he walked back up the stairs to the loft.

A lot has changed.

* * *

><p><em>Toby walked into their apartment in a hurry, wanting to apologize madly to Spencer. <em>

_"Spence!" He called out. "Hey, look. I'm sorry about last night! I want to make it up to you. Spence?" He walked in the room to find an empty closet. All her belongings disappeared, but the scent of her perfume remained in the apartment. _

_A ring sitting on the bedside table with no note attached. Only an empty promise placed next to the bed they once shared. _

_He felt something shatter within him and thought maybe it wasn't too late to fix things. Quickly, he called up Emily. _

_"What do you want, Toby?" _

_"Is Spencer with you?" _

_"Didn't you hear? Spencer's gone. She left." _

_"Do you know where? Or how to contact her?" _

_"I don't know where she went."_

_"Emily, you're her best friend." _

_Huffing, she responded. "I have her new cell number, but why should I give it to you?" _

_Toby bit his lip, hard. "I know I made a huge mess of things, but I want a chance to clean it all up. I love her, Emily." _

_The girl on the other end sighed, giving in to him by sending him Spencer's cellphone number. _

_With shaky fingers, he dialed it up and waited. "Hello?" Toby felt his throat go dry. He couldn't speak, not after hearing her voice. She sounded broken, like she had been crying for days. He caused that. It was his fault. "Toby? Is that you?" Unfortunately, for the first twenty seconds, all Spencer could hear was his uneven breathing on his end of the line. _

_"Hello?" _

_He opened his mouth to speak, taking a deep breath. "Hi Spencer. I know you must hate me right now, but I promise to make things right." _

_There was a pause at Spencer's end of the line. "I'm not coming back Toby." _

_"I promise I'll fix everything. I'll grow up, get a better job. I'll be the guy you deserve to be with."_

_"That is not the reason why I'm leaving and you know that. We've been together since we were sixteen. We were together a full eight years. So you can do whatever you want. I'm not coming back. Not unless I have to." _

_"But Spence-" _

_"Goodbye, Toby."_


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2 - The Meeting**

**The Month Before**

_"So whats the special occasion?" Spencer asked. _

_Andrew took a bite of a breadstick. "No occasion. Just wanted to take my girlfriend out to dinner." _

_"Okay, what's up?" She laughed. "Since when did you cancel work to go on a date with me?" _

_"Trust me, Spence." He laughed. "A date with you sounds so much better than a date with a case." _

_"But why choose a business casual restaurant?" Spencer pressed on. "Do you have another case out of town?" _

_"Actually, I did want to talk to you about something." _

_"What is it?" _

_"You know how I got a job offer in Pennsylvania?" Spencer nodded. "I, uh, found out it's your parents law firm so-" _

_"I know where you're going with this and the answer is no." _

_"Spencer, please. I talked with your parents and I really feel as though it will be good for us." _

_"I can't-" _

_"I know you don't want to go back to Rosewood, but it's my hometown too." He sighed. "And I found a nice house for the both of us, if you agree to this." _

_"Just let me think about it." _

_Andrew smiled. "Not only did I talk about working at your parents firm, but I found out that the high school is also looking for a new english teacher." _

_"That's great, but I still have to think about it." _

_"We've been together a while now, Spencer." Andrew stated. "The third thing I talked to your parents about was us." _

_"What about us?" _

_That was when he got up from his chair, and bent down on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Spencer Hastings. Will you marry me?" _

_There was a crowd of 'oohs' and 'awes' but Spencer didn't feel anything when she saw her boyfriend proposing to her. She didn't feel the same way she did the last time someone asked her that. She couldn't force herself to say an emotional answer. _

_However, it wasn't until the crowd began cheering "say yes!" when she finally nodded. Forcing a smile, she whispered. "Yes." _

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day <strong>

"Come on, Uncle Toby!" The young six year old boy, Brett Rivers, whined. "Please! I promise I'll be a good boy!"

"You said that last time, bud." Toby told the boy. "And what happened?"

"I didn't means to break the vase." He bowed his head down, all of a sudden shy.

"I'm just kidding," He reached up and grabbed a red lightsaber off the shelf. "And since you already have a blue lightsaber, this one will be mine."

Brett was overjoyed and laughed. "You needs a Darth Vader mask!"

"And who will you be? Luke Skywalker?"

"No, I'm Brett!" He giggled. A sound that warmed up the mans heart. "I's not old enough to be Luke. So I's makes my own person. Me!"

"Okay, well now we need some food for the weekend. What does your mommy and daddy normally buy you?"

"Cookies! Lots and lots a cookies." He answered. "And apples. I like apples."

"Alrighty then." He trotted the cart over to the sweets isle. "How do you like chocolate chip?"

"My favorites!" Toby smiled. He pushed the cart over to find the prepackaged cookies when he crashed into someone.

* * *

><p>"Andrew! I'm going over to the grocery store really quick!" Spencer shouted through the house as she grabbed her jacket, purse and keys.<p>

"Okay! I'll be here!"

She quickly drove to the local market and grabbed a cart. Quickly, she went to get the essentials. Milk, eggs, bread. She was on her way to the cash register when she began to crave something sweet.

Cookies.

She pushed her cart back over to the cookie isle. She slowly looked through the different brands and kinds of the delicious baked treat when her cart collided with another cart.

She was about to apologize when she heard a tiny voice. "Uh oh." Brett said in a singsongy voice. Spencer turned her head towards the cart and her breath hitched.

"Toby."

"Spencer."

* * *

><p><em>"Toby, you know I don't like surprises." Spencer giggled as she walked hand in hand with her long time boyfriend. "Where are we going?"<em>

_"I told you already, love." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hands still entwined. "It's a secret that will be revealed if you are patient and if you cooperate with me." _

_She rolled his eyes. "It's such a beautiful day outside." _

_"Almost as beautiful as you." He poked her nose with his free hand. She looked down and turned her away from him to hide her blush. _

_"Are we almost there?" She whined. "I feel like we've been walking around the park for hours." _

_"We're almost at the spot." He assured. _

_They were nearing to the end of the park. A large grassy field that had a nice green color to it. The sun shined brightly over the area, and it looked stunning. What caught her attention though, was the perfectly laid out picnic blanket set in the middle of scenery. _

_"Okay, this surprise is the only exception." Spencer laughed. "This looks perfect. And I know there is no such thing as perfect. But I can't believe you did this." _

_"Only the best for you, my love. And you're wrong." She gave him a questioning look. "There is such thing as perfect. You're perfect."_

_She kept her head down, knowing he was wrong. She thought she was far from perfect, but she didn't want to argue with him. "You did this all by yourself?" _

_"I had a little help from the girls, Noel, Caleb, and baby Brett." He smiled. "And I know what you're going to say. Yes, I am the perfect boyfriend." She giggled when he gave her a toothy smile. He guided her to the sit down on the picnic blanket, opening up the basket on top to reveal two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. _

_He was about to brag about how well he had made the sandwiches when she asked, "Aw, did baby Brett make these?" _

_"What makes you say that?" He crossed his arms. _

_"It's a little sloppy. Like someone made this for the first time." _

_"That's not true! I've been making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for years!" He huffed. Spencer giggled at his reaction, pecking his lips playfully. _

_He showed her his pouty face. "It tastes great. I love it." He pulled out a container of cookies and apple juice. "And I love you." The last thing he pulled out were Spencer's favorite. Chocolate covered strawberries. _

_When they were both done eating, Toby cleaned out all the garbage and pulled Spencer close. She rested her head on his lap as he was sitting up, playing with her hair. He looked down at her as she looked up at him, both wearing pleasant grins on their faces. He leaned down to kiss her, hand on top of her head. _

_"I love you so much." He whispered, their lips barely an inch away from each other. She placed her hand on his cheek, kissing him once more to reciprocate his love. _

_About half an hour of silence later, both Spencer and Toby are lying down the red and white quilted blanket. Spencer's head resting on his chest, and his arms pulling her close. _

_Now, Spencer would think that this is just an ordinary date that they would always go on. A date that ends with them cuddling and just being with each other. Toby thought it was a good idea to let her unwind as it has been hard looking for a full time job at a school around the area. _

_"Spencer?" He asked in a whisper. _

_"Yeah?" At the moment, both felt completely in love with the other. _

_"Marry me?" _

_"Wait, what?" Spencer sat up a little, hand on his chest. "What did you just say?" _

_"Will you marry me?" _

_She was speechless. Her throat dried, her heart beating at a rapid pace, her breathing uneven. "A-are you serious?" _

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Spencer. Your parents gave me their blessing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Spencer felt a wet, tiny stream flowing down her cheek. "What do you say, love?" He reached out, wiping away her single tear with his thumb but it was no use. One tear turned to two, two tears turned to many. _

_She began to nod frantically. "Yes." He didn't get a chance to put on the ring when she hugged him, knocking him off balance. Her lips pressed to his with as much love as she could muster._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A quick thank you to those who gave me positive feedback! :) **


	3. Engagement Party

**Chapter 3 - Engagement Party**

_"Toby." _

_"Spencer." _

"I'm Brett!" The young five year old squealed. The two adults broke their seemingly endless gaze to look at a squirming Brett trying to get out of the cart. Toby helped him up and let him toddle over to Spencer who he hasn't seen in a long time. "Auntie Spencie!"

Spencer giggled, picking him up and letting him hug her. She tickled him a little bit which made them both giggle immensely. Toby's heart leaped. He hasn't heard or seen her smile in so long. It was music to his ears. Hearing both Brett and Spencer's laugh also made him miss the old days. Where the two would always babysit the little guy. He bit the insides of his cheeks.

That's all over now.

"Auntie Spencie, are you coming with us?" Brett asked. "Uncle Toby's babysitting me this weekend while my parents are cel- cel-"

"Celebrating." Toby finished. "Hanna and Caleb are out celebrating for their anniversary."

"I know. Hanna called me. Said they were going to New York."

Spencer looked down when she felt Brett tapping her shoulder. "But are you going to come play with us?"

"I don't-"

"Please! Uncle Toby bought lightsabers and we're going to play! Please! You can be Princess Leia!"

That's when Toby stepped in. "Brett, I'm sure Spencer's busy with unpacking her stuff." He said.

"But you used to always play with me and Toby." He pouted.

"Brett-"

"I's sorry. I's sorry. I know you're busy." He apologized. "I just misses you, Auntie Spencie!"

She kissed the top of his head. "I missed you too, sweetheart." She laughed. "You've gotten so big and tall." She set him down so Toby could put him back in the child's seat of the cart.

"Bye, Auntie Spencie!"

"Goodbye, Brett!" Awkwardly, Toby tried to move past her without saying goodbye. Not knowing if she wanted him to or not. Brett hit his hands which caused him to stop.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't say bye!"

He turned around slowly. "Bye, Spencer." She laughed a little, waving back at him.

"Bye, Toby." She replied softly.

* * *

><p>"Awesome! You got cookies!" Noel said, looking through the groceries Toby just bought.<p>

"Save me some, Uncle Noel!" Brett laughed.

"Another lightsaber?" He asked. "Are you trying to break Emily's vase again?"

"He promised he'd be a good boy." Toby said.

"I know he will be." Noel began to whisper in Brett's ear. "I hated that vase anyway." Brett gasped as Noel put his index finger towards his lips, silently asking him not to tell anyone. The boy giggled, covering his mouth.

"Is Emily home?" Toby asked.

"She's still in bed." Noel laughed. "I have a feeling she's going to have a hard time getting out of it."

Toby sighed, a little annoyed. "Oh, come on. Not in front of the five year old." Noel started laughing. "It's bad enough I hear the two of you at night."

"Is Auntie Emmy okay?" Brett asked innocently. "What happened?"

"Em's been working out a little, Brett. I guess she's tired of running."

"I wanted to talk to the both of you guys." Toby said. "I ran into Spencer today."

"Again?" Emily asked, walking into the room.

"I only saw her yesterday. I didn't actually talk to her."

"But today you did?" She asked.

"Yeah." Toby put his head down on the counter for a little bit, and then picked his head up again. "I really screwed up with her."

"Hey, little ears." She said, covering up Brett's ears. "Why don't you go to Toby's room and play with your new lightsaber.

"Actually, that's Toby's lightsaber." He corrected her. "But I go to his room now." He hopped off the chair, and scurried off to his room.

"You bought a lightsaber? Really?"

"It wasn't for me to keep. It's his, and since he's the only kid here. I thought maybe he'd like someone to play with."

"What'd Spencer think about that?"

"She didn't say anything." He quickly said. "I have changed over the years. Em, you know that."

"I know. I know." She sighed. "But you weren't there to clean up your mess."

"You should go talk to her." Noel let out. "Apologize."

"I invited her over to the dinner at Aria's." Emily informed him. "You should talk to her then. The dinner starts when Hanna and Caleb get back."

Toby sighed. "What am I supposed to say to her?"

"You know what to say to her. You've been thinking about what you're going to say to her for years."

"Well, I wasn't expecting her to be with some other guy."

"We actually met Andrew." Noel said. "The dudes a total asshole."

"Noel." He shrugged at his girlfriends warning. "He's not _that_ bad."

"She's just saying that because Spencer's her best friend." Noel rolled his eyes.

"Well-" Toby raised his eyebrows at her. "Yeah, he's right. I hate the guy." He laughed.

"That bad?"

"Spencer needs someone whose going to let her loose. Y'know, let her have fun. But his personality is Spencer's uptight, strict, always playing by the rules side." Emily said. "And that side died when she was seventeen, but Andrew comes along and Spencer all of a sudden forgets the definition of fun."

"Again, you have to talk to her." Noel said.

"I will. I'll try to talk to her at the dinner."

* * *

><p><em>"Can you believe it, Tobes?" Caleb asked. "You're finally getting married." He stood in the kitchen with Toby, Wren, and Noel as the girls were in the living room, talking about their recent engagement.<em>

_"It feels great." He replied, looking over at Spencer as she talks to the girls on the other side of their apartment. "I'm making the right decision, right?" _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Would marrying her be worth it?" He kept his eye on his fiancé, admiring how beautiful she looked. "That we'll be together forever?" _

_Noel looked at him. "You're not having second thoughts now, are you?" _

_"No, I mean, I love her and all. But I don't know." He said. "I've been with her since forever. Never been with anybody else. How would I know for sure?" _

_"I don't understand." Caleb said. "You wanted to propose." _

_"Yeah, it's only been a few hours and you're already having second thoughts." Noel added. _

_"We can't tell you what to feel about Spencer. But you've been with her long enough to know you want to spend the rest of your life with her." Caleb said. "I've only ever been with Hanna. And I don't regret marrying her. Brett and her is my entire life. Don't know what I'd do without them." _

_"Although, you'd probably miss the freedom. And some days, I feel like I'm chained to Melissa. Like I can't do anything without her permission. All of a sudden, what ever is mine, is also hers. Sometimes, I do miss being a bachelor. Marriage is not always the best thing on the planet." Wren told him._

_Noel and Caleb looked at the brit. "You're not helping." _

_"But there was this one time. Before I married Spencer's sister, I broke up with her because she asked me to move in with her. I rejected her offer and went off to see other women." He paused for a second as the boys listened intently to his story. "At first, it was great. I had money in my wallet again and I didn't have to watch another episode of Grey's Anatomy. But I missed being in a relationship. So I tried being with someone else. Didn't work out solely because she was not Melissa. Since then, I don't regret my decision of being with her." _

_"Those are some touching stories, but I'm still having thoughts." _

_"Well most single guys like me would kill to be in a relationship like yours and Spencer's." Noel said. "Trust me, you're making the right decision about marrying her. She's a keeper." _

_"I'm not growing too old, too fast. Am I?" _

_"Course not." Caleb said. "Most people get married by twenty five. You're twenty four." _

* * *

><p>Spencer walked into Andrew's home office, and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss. "Hey, babe. What'd you get from the store?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the papers in front of him.<p>

"Just the basics." She said. "And I also got cookies."

"That's great, Spence."

Spencer sighed. "Do you maybe want to take a break from work? Come and cuddle with me on the couch. We could watch a movie or something."

"I'm busy, Spence. This case is important."

"All of your cases are important."

"Later, okay. I should be done in a few hours." He took his eyes off the paper. "Why don't you go out and see your friends while I finish up? When you come back, I'll give you a nice back rub and we'll watch how ever many movies you want okay?"

She sighed, pecking his cheek. "Okay."

* * *

><p><em>"I feel like we haven't talked in forever." Hanna said. "What's up, Spence?"<em>

_"Nothing really." She said. "I got engaged last week." _

_Hanna raised her eyebrows. "Wow, dial down the excitement." _

_"Sorry." _

_"Don't be." Hanna said. "But aren't new engagements something to be happy about? I mean, there is a giant rock on your finger." _

_Air came out of Spencer's nose as she let out a silent laugh. "It's not that I don't want to marry Andrew. I just don't feel- I just don't feel anything." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You know, that warm feeling you get when you're in love." She took a sip of her coffee. "There's no thrill or burst of excitement. It's just 'hey, I'm getting married'. It doesn't feel- I don't feel- It's not special." _

_"Like Andrew isn't the one." _

_"Exactly." She said. "But I couldn't say no to him. It would have been embarrassing. The entire restaurant was watching us."_

_"It's not too late to break it off with him." _

_"I want to, but I don't want to." Hanna looked at her questioningly. "I don't think there's anyone else out there for me." _

_"I know a guy-" _

_"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no." _

_"Why not?" _

_"I'm trying to recover from my past. Not jump right back into it."_

* * *

><p>"Trouble in paradise?" Aria asked.<p>

"Oh, no." Spencer said. "I, uh, saw Toby today while buying groceries."

"Is that why you look so upset?"

"No, just tired I guess." She yawned. "Has he changed at all?"

"Oh, yeah." She said. "A lot has changed. Especially with Toby."

"I heard Emily's with Noel now." She chuckled. "I have to say, I did not see that one coming."

"Can you believe that Emily and Noel hooked up at a lesbian bar?"

Spencer laughed. "Why was Noel at a lesbian bar?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just as confused as you are."

"And what about Paige?"

"You know Emily. She doesn't like to be with someone for too long."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows. "Neither does Noel."

"I guess it is safe to say that it is kind of a perfect match. They're compatible."

Hesitantly, Spencer asked. "Is Toby, um, with anyone?"

"Not at the moment." She responded. "He has been getting around though. A couple of dates now and then, but nothing too serious."

"That's nice."

Aria sighed. "Spence, don't do that."

"Do what?" She feigned innocent. "What am I doing?"

"That." She pointed out. "The thing you do when you pretend you're completely okay."

"I am okay, Ar." She sipped her tea. "Better than okay. I'm engaged."

"Yeah, to Andrew." Aria rolled her eyes.

"I don't even want to argue about that with you." Spencer said. "Not today please."

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe I got engaged!" Spencer squealed along with the rest of the girls.<em>

_"Let me see the ring!" Hanna grabbed her hand. "Aww, it's so pretty!" _

_Loudly, Emily said. "You finally got engaged! It's not like we've been waiting for years, but-" _

_"Shut up Emily!" Toby joked from the kitchen. "Do you not know how much a ring costs?" The girls laughed along with the boys in the other room. _

_The kitchen and living room were adjacent to each other. The two rooms were connected without a door or anything, just a big empty space. _

_"You are going to have the best wedding ever." Hanna said. "I'm going to plan it and make sure everything is perfect." _

_"Why do you get to plan it?" Aria asked. "I'm the more artistic one." _

_"Well, I'm the most fashionable and you'd probably make an extremely boring wedding." Aria was about to object until Hanna continued. "Besides, I have nothing to do at home. I'm a stay-at-home mom and I have no clue on what to do when Brett takes a nap." _

_"Who do you want to plan your wedding?" Melissa asked her younger sister. _

_"I don't really care." Spencer laughed. "As long as I'm with Toby by the end of the day. And that we have a kick ass honeymoon." She looked over to her soon to be husband talking with his friends in the kitchen. Melissa, Aria, and Hanna went off to talk while Emily sat down next to the bride to be. _

_"Congrats on the engagement." She smiled. _

_Spencer leaned her head on her shoulder. "Thank you." _

_"How do you feel about it all?" She asked, wrapping her arm around her. "Nervous?" _

_"I should be, but I don't know." She hummed. "I can't imagine my life without him. And we're getting married, and I just- I'm really happy." _

_"No second thoughts?" _

_Emily felt her shake her head. "I want this. It's all I ever wanted." By that time, the three girls stopped talking and grinned at the wife to be._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, thank you for the positive feedback :) **

**Guest: Yeah, I don't like Andrew either lol. **


	4. Dinner Party

**Chapter 4 - Dinner Talk**

"Jason!" Spencer called out, delighted to see her older half brother. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town when I heard you moved in." He said. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm doing good." He replied. "I didn't know you were coming to the dinner."

"Emily invited me, and I missed my friends." She said. "What's the special occasion?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Spencer nodded and he moved closer to her ear. "She's married."

"To who?" Jason only winked before walking inside of the house.

* * *

><p>"Alright, where is my baby boy?" Hanna demanded as she walked into Aria's apartment.<p>

"Mommy!" Hanna sighed in relief to see her son in one piece. They ran into each other and collided into one big bear hug. "Guess what, mommy?"

"What?"

"Uncle Toby, Auntie Emily, and Uncle Noel and me played star wars. And we almost breaks Aunties Emmy's vase again. And I saw Auntie Spencie and I wins lots of games and-"

"Woah, slow down, bud." Caleb laughed. "Breathe."

"Daddy!"

Hanna smiled at her family before walking over to Toby. "How was he?"

"He was good." Toby said. "Took him grocery shopping, and then we played for the rest of the weekend."

"Oh, what did you feed him?"

"He likes apples." She glared at the taller man, silently asking him to tell her more. "And cookies. Lots and lots of cookies."

"Toby!" She whined. "We're trying to limit the amount of sweets he eats. He's hyper enough."

"Yeah, he went into a sugar rush." He informed her. "Didn't fall asleep until midnight. Practically knocked out on our couch. Like Noel on a Saturday morning."

Hanna's quick laugh turned into a deathly glare quickly. "Thanks Toby, you just affected my son's growth."

"He's fine, Han." Caleb laughed. "No need to scare the man any more."

"Sorry, I just missed my baby boy." She apologized. "Mommy got you a present."

Brett gasped. "Really? For me?" Hanna laughed, opening up her purse and pulled out a stuffed animal version of a minion from _Despicable Me. _

"I love it!" He hugged the stuffed toy to his face before hugging Hanna and Caleb really hard. "I love you, mommy and daddy."

"We love you too."

* * *

><p><em>"Come on guys." Toby called out to his team. "We have a job to do."<em>

_"Loosen up, Toby." One of his co-workers said. "We're going to prank one of the residents."_

_"Guys, come on." He said. "There are only two residents at this place. Leave them alone."_

_"But, Mr Cavanaugh." One of his younger workers who was eighteen years old whined. "We have smoke bombs. They're harmless." _

_"These people are paying us to fix their roof." He reminded them. "We shouldn't give them any trouble." _

_"Just one smoke bomb. The two of them are going at it in their garage-"_

_"They're a married couple, Derek-" _

_"It's a harmless prank, Toby." He argued. "What bad could it do?"_

_The older man sighed. "Fine, whatever. But I want to light it up." Most of his crew just turned eighteen, and cheered when they heard their boss's response. He pulled out a lighter from his pocket, but realization hit him before he lit up the bomb. "Wait, Derek, aren't they your parents?" _

_"Don't worry, Mr. C. That's my mom and step-dad." He assured him. "They don't mind being pranked." Toby looked at him skeptically, but ended up lighting the bomb and tossing it over to Derek who quickly threw it into the garage. "Run!" He immediately shouted, and all the crew ran back to the other side of the roof they had to repair._

_The crew started laughing until they saw fire coming from the garage. "What the hell did you do?"_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I know this is a little weird." Aria started out to say. "But we," Jason stood up, taking Aria's hand. "have a special announcement and wanted everyone to hear it."<p>

"We're married!" Jason announced and Aria cheered, holding up her ring to show off. The group of friends just stared at the couple, shocked with their mouths wide open.

Little Brett, however, was extremely confused. He furrowed his eyebrows at his Auntie Aria and Uncle Jason, noticing how happy they looked, and screamed. "Yay!"

"Sweetie, why don't you go into the living room for a little bit, okay?" Hanna asked. "Make sure I can see you from there, okay?" The boy nodded, getting out of his chair and running over to the living room.

"Oh, come on guys." Aria whined. "This is an exciting moment! I mean, baby Brett's happy for me. Why can't you guys be?"

"Well, uh, we're just a little confused." Emily said. "When did this happen?"

"Last night, actually." Jason told everyone.

Spencer was more than bewildered. "Wh- Why? What?" She asked. "When did you guys even start seeing each other?"

Aria answered her question hesitantly. "Last night."

"Okay, why?" Hanna asked. "Are you two crazy?"

"No, I'm pretty sure this is insane." Spencer said. Jason and Aria started to laugh.

"We're just kidding." Aria said. "Just wanted to announce that Jason is officially moving in with me."

"Wait, I'm confused." Hanna said. "You guys literally just said you got together last night, and you're already-"

"Actually, we have been dating for about four months now." Jason informed them.

"Wait, I thought this dinner was supposed to be for Spencer- Ow!" Noel winced at the pain now in his foot, biting his lip to ease the pain. "What was that for?" He turned to Emily, but she only rolled her eyes.

"Wait, me?" Spencer asked. "Okay, can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"We just wanted to have a nice dinner with everyone, now that you are back in Rosewood." Emily cleared out. "I have no idea what's going on with Jason and Aria, but we really just wanted to welcome you back to Rosewood."

* * *

><p><em>It was about a month after their engagement party, and Spencer and Toby had lied down in their bed. They had finished a night of loving, but neither lover felt tired. Spencer traced circles on his bare chest as they stared up at the ceiling, both in pure bliss.<em>

_"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Spencer asked, giving his neck a quick kiss. _

_Toby sighed, hesitantly answering her question. "I have thought about it, but I don't really want any kids." _

_"Really?" She asked, looking up at him. "Not a single one?" _

_"Maybe. Just one." He said. "Maybe in like ten years or so." _

_"Ten years?" She asked, surprised. "That's a long time, Tobes." _

_"We're only twenty four, love." He said. "We still have time." _

_"I know, but-" She began to murmur. "I've always wanted to start a family." _

_"We already have one, Spence." He said. "We have each other." _

_"How come you want to wait so long?" _

_"I didn't even go to college, Spence." He started. "We're not well financed to have a child." _

_"I have some interviews at potential schools-" _

_"And what about me?" _

_Spencer softened her eyes. "You were a really good carpenter, Toby-" _

_"Yeah, well I'm not a carpenter anymore." He snapped. "And we can hardly pay rent for this damned apartment!" _

_"Tobes, you could still ask for your job back-" _

_"No, I can't Spencer!" She flinched, letting go of her fiancé. "I'm sorry, Spence. I- Yes. I do, I do want kids. I want two. A boy and a girl." _

_"Then what's wrong?" _

_"I want to be able to give them the world. Be a hero, you know, win the best dad ever award." Spencer laughed. "I can't do that without a job. I want them to look up to someone successful. Not some guy who lost his job by setting a house on fire-"_

_"You are successful." She reminded him. "What happened at that house was not your fault." _

_Toby kept his eyes at the ceiling as she kissed his cheek, trying to calm him down. He didn't have the guts to look her in the eye. Although he couldn't think about what happened now. He was going to get married. And the revelation of his secret might affect that. "I love you, Spencer." _

* * *

><p>"Mind if I sit here?" Toby asked Spencer, who shook her head and made some room for him to sit on the couch. "Hell of a night, right?"<p>

"I've been in worse situations." She joked. "This one wasn't too bad. Confusing, but not bad."

As they were alone in the living room, the rest of their friends stayed in the kitchen, Brett asleep in Caleb's arms. Emily smiled. "They're talking."

"This was actually a really good plan." Noel said. "Good job, babe."

"It is a good plan." She said. "But, uh, what was up with the marriage thing or dating thing?" She looked to Aria and Jason.

"Yeah, we thought it was a little weird that we'd all be at my house for a dinner party for no reason." She explained.

"It wasn't for no reason." Hanna said. "We're trying to get them back together." She squealed, excited.

"Not so loud, Han." Aria reminded them. "They'll hear us. And we didn't want them to be suspicious so we made a cover up story."

"By the way, Ar." Noel started off. "Is any of what you said actually true?"

"About what?"

"Your back up story." Emily pointed out.

"Oh, you mean the part where I hooked up with Jason. Yeah, sure, a little, maybe, uh-"

"You should, you know, probably stop talking." Jason chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm no good at lying."

"Wait, wait, wait. You two-" Emily was quickly interrupted.

"Yes." They both answered. The four looked at the two, wide eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>A Part Of <strong>_**That**_** Day : Months After Fire**

_"What the hell, Toby?" Spencer asked. "Why are you being so damn sketchy?" He recently left the alter of their wedding rehearsal, repeating 'I can't do this'. _

_His back was turned away from her. "I'm sorry Spencer, but I really can't talk right now." _

_"What do you mean you can't talk?" She asked, hurt. "You have been acting weird all week, and I want to know why." _

_"I can't do this right now." _

_"Do what?" She asked. "Do you not want to marry me?" _

_"No!" He shouted. "No, I don't want to marry you. I don't want to start a family with you. I don't- I don't-" _

_"You don't what?" She whispered, sitting down. Tears streamed down her face and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Why did you even ask me in the first place?" _

_Toby sniffled. "I wanted to then, okay." He said. "I really wanted to, but I can't. I've been keeping something from you." _

_"What?" She retorted. "What did you do now? Because lately, you have been doing so many stupid things. Like- like you want to- Like you want me to hate you." _

_Toby didn't answer her. He just kept whispering to himself. "I'm not ready. I can't. I'm not ready. I can't." _

_"Toby!" She cried. "Answer me." _

_"I didn't get fired, okay. I quit." He wiped furiously at his eyes that was welling up with tears. "They said it was a harmless prank. It was just a smoke bomb. I didn't mean to blind her. I didn't mean to-"_

_"You're not making any sense." _

_"The fire that cost me my job wasn't an accident. I lit up some kind of firework one of the members of my crew bought, and I helped them throw it in the garage. I didn't- I didn't know what it was. I thought it was some harmless prank, but it was something so much more than that- and I couldn't- I couldn't-" He was about to puke, trying to hold in his sobs. _

_"Toby?" Spencer called out softly. _

_"I lied to you, Spencer and I'm sorry." His back was still facing her. "I helped blind an innocent woman. I lit up a damned firework and-" _

_"You didn't know it was that." She tried to comfort him, but her heart ached from all that he was saying. The secrets and the lies. Yet, she was still willing to forgive him. "You could've told me, you know." _

_"No, I can't. I can't." He panted. "Stop trying to help me. This doesn't change the fact that I don't want to- I don't want to marry you." _

_"Then why-" Her lips quivered. "Why, after all of these years spent together-" _

_He began to freak out. "I wanna go home. I don't want this. I want my mommy. Let me go home." _

* * *

><p>"So how are you?" Toby asked.<p>

"I'm okay." She responded. "I, uh, got engaged."

"I can tell." He joked. "It's hard not to notice the ring."

"Are you, you know, doing okay?"

"I'm doing better, yeah." He looked at her. "I missed you."

"Four years is a long time." She stated.

"I really wanted to make it up to you." He said. "I was just scared before."

"I know." She turned her head away from him, avoiding his eyes. "Guess we weren't meant to be."

"But maybe we could still be friends-" He said quickly. "I mean, uh, we could-"

She turned her head back to him. "I'd love to be." She swiped away some of his hair sticking out.

He smiled. "I've grown, Spence." He said. "I really have. And I really hope you know, I didn't mean any of what I said that night."

"Sounded like you did."

"I made you a promise." He said. "I really do intend on keeping it."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out. You didn't deserve any of what I did to you." He said. "But can I ask why you're not mad at me now?"

"It was a long time ago, Toby." She said. "You made a mistake. It wouldn't be fair to hold that long of a grudge against you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another thank you to all of the lovely reviews and feedback. I really appreciate it. :) And I got to say, some stuff in this chapter does not make sense. But it should be cleared up in the next few chapters. The Spoby Engagement failed for several different reasons. The fire incident was just one of the factors. **


	5. Babysitting

**Chapter 5 - Babysitting**

"You're good with him." Spencer smiled. Toby and her were babysitting Brett in the living room while Hanna and Caleb worked. They were at the loft above the Brew, while Emily and Noel went out to get groceries.

Toby turned to look at her. "I've had a little practice. And he's a good kid. He behaves, most of the time."

"So why'd you call me?" She asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." He shrugged. "You know, take care of Brett with me. He's also a bit of a handful sometimes. Especially with Emily and Noel gone."

"We should take him out today." She suggested. "I'm sure he wants to go out to the park or something. He loves to run around."

"That sounds like a great idea." He praised. "We should take him after he wakes up. Maybe get him some ice cream after that."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Noel?" Toby asked. "Do you think I could come with you to the club?"<em>

_Noel furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Why?"_

_"I've never actually been to one, you know." He told him. "I never really got to experience the whole thing." _

_"You're getting married, dude." He reminded him. "Isn't it too late for that?" _

_"Just want to know what it's like to go to a club." He shrugged. "Nothing too crazy." _

_"I don't know, Tobes."_

_"Please? I wanna do something, you know? I just lost my job, and maybe a nice drink would calm my nerves." _

_"But doesn't Spencer always do that for you?" Noel smirked. "You know, calm your nerves." _

_Toby rolled his eyes. "I'm always with Spencer. I have never even stepped my foot into a bar before, let alone a club." _

_"Have I ever told you a story?" Toby shook his head. "Well, long story short. The first time I set foot at a club, I got laid. And if we want to get technical, I'm going over there now to find a date to your wedding." _

_"I'm getting married, Noel." He scoffed. "I just want to get a drink with my best friend." _

_"Oh, yeah?" Toby nodded. "Well, I don't trust you." _

_"Two very handsome, very good looking men coming to a club for just a drink?" Noel asked. "Now, I know you go to a club to just hang out with friends, and if it was any other guy friend I would love for them to tag along. But you? You hate talking to people. And you hate drinking." _

_"What are you trying to say?" _

_"You are having second thoughts about marrying Spencer. And you want to go to a bar?" Noel tried to figure out his intentions. "You're trying to get laid." _

_"I'm not trying-" _

_"Yes, you are and I will not allow it." Noel became a little upset. "What are you trying to accomplish?" _

_"I'm not trying to cheat on Spencer." He assured him. "I just- I just want to know what it's like. To live a single life." _

_"But you're not single." He said as a matter of fact. _

_"Yeah, I know, but I feel as though I shouldn't be deprived of this experience." He declared. "I'm not going to, you know chat up with another girl." _

_"You're going to chat up with another guy-" _

_"Oh, Noel. No!" He laughed. "I am one hundred percent sure I don't play for the other team." _

_"Fine, we'll go." He gave in. "But you're going to be my wingman for the night." _

_"Works for me."_

_"But if you did play on the other team," Noel started. "Would you go out with me?" _

* * *

><p>"Before we walk over there, do you maybe want to set up a picnic? He didn't have lunch yet." Toby asked. "And Brett really loves the park. I have a feeling we'd be staying there awhile."<p>

Spencer stiffened a little at the question, but gave him a smile. "Sure I think that would be okay."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "What harm could it do?" She put up a facade. She didn't want to let him know much it actually did hurt. It was too soon. Her heart ached as she remembered his proposal four years ago. She didn't want to think of what could have been. She did once have plans on returning there. Spencer felt as though it was one of the best dates she's ever went on with him. And that maybe one day, she'll come back their with him.

But this is not the way she had imagined the return.

"So what are we going to pack?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Well, I do make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Toby began to laugh when he saw Spencer smile. The smile that proves she is trying hard not to laugh at him.

"I think I'm going to make it this time." She ruffled his hair as she walked into the kitchen.

"I can help, you know."

Spencer looked at him, leaning against the counter. "It is probably one of the most easiest sandwiches to ever make."

He walked over to her, locking her in between the counter and himself. "Actually, it's a little hard." He reached over her to grab a slice of bread. He spoke in a low voice. "You have to make sure the peanut butter and jelly is spread evenly."

"I know." Toby pressed his body a little harder against her, reaching for the knife to spread the peanut butter. "I'm pretty sure I know how to make a simple sandwich." Her voice was uneven, but she tried to steady herself as she spoke.

Her breathing tube was also a little clogged as she found it hard to speak. She hadn't been this close to him in years. And she had to admit she liked and missed the feeling. The feeling of his warm body pressed against his. They were molded into each other perfectly. Like it was meant to be.

"I'm sure you do, but I want to show you my way." He said. "Please, Spencer. Let the expert sandwich maker handle this." He joked. Spencer rolled her eyes. "And after you spread the peanut butter and jelly on your choice slice of bread."

"You-" Toby interrupted her.

"You press the two slices together to make one perfect sandwich." He did as he said and continued to talk. "Now, if you really want to get fancy. You could take your used knife, and cut the sandwich in half. Just make sure none of the jelly squirts out."

Spencer gulped inaudibly as she heard him say that. He was trying to get her worked up, and she was falling for it. Although, he gave her one of his goofy little smiles that proves he didn't mean to say that. Except, she knew that this situation was not an accident.

* * *

><p><em>Toby smiled in accomplishment when he saw that Noel was being dragged away to a secluded room in the back of the bar. He was pretty good at being a wingman. He took a sip of his drink, and asked the bartender if he had any numbers for a cab company. He didn't want to call Spencer. And he if he had called anyone else, his whereabouts would eventually end up at Spencer.<em>

_He could have called Caleb, who would have told Hanna, and she would have told Spencer. Not that he did anything wrong, but like Toby, Spencer hates these places. Because Toby didn't go to any other club. He went to a strip club. She plainly thinks its degrading. He was glad she was out with Hanna now because he reeked of booze and cheap perfume. _

_Sometimes she's a pain in the ass, but he loves her anyway. He knows he'd be lost without her. _

_As he was dialing the number, a pretty girl walked over to him. "Hey there, cutie." Toby locked his phone, forgetting about calling the taxi service. _

_"Uh, hi." Saying Toby was uncomfortable is an understatement. The girl was dangerously close to him as she proceeded to straddle his lap. She trailed her hand down his chest seductively until Toby stopped her. "I have a girlfriend. Engaged to her actually." _

_"Relax, lover boy. It's just one night." She said. "No feelings. No meaning. No emotion. Isn't that what you came here for?" _

_"Yeah, the answer is still no." _

_She ignored his plea, continuing to persist in tempting him. "She doesn't have to know." _

_"I-" _

_"Didn't you say you were engaged?" She asked. Toby nodded eagerly, hoping to get her off his lap. "That's just another reason to do it." _

_"And why's that?" _

_"You are about to spend the rest of your life with someone." She said. "Let this be your last taste of freedom." What she had said stuck to him. She was almost right. He stopped fighting her._

_She smiled, her plan successful. "The names Mandy by the way." She got off of him, and grabbed his hand. Leading him into a dark room. _

* * *

><p>Spencer and Toby each held one of Brett's tiny hands and walked with him to the park. However, when Brett caught sight of the playground. He let go of their hands immediately and began to sprint towards the jungle gym.<p>

The two also had to sprint after him, keeping him in their sights. Who knows what would be in store for them if Hanna found out they lost her kid. When they saw him, safe and sound, on the slide. The pair walked over to a clean, empty space of the park. Close to the playground.

Toby took out the picnic blanket from the basket. After he had spread it on the flat grass, Spencer sat down. Toby frowned. "You wrinkled it." He whined. Spencer laughed at him, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong, Toby?" Spencer teased. "How come you're not playing with your friends on the swings over there?" She was referring to the group of five year olds running around.

"Funny." He mocked. "Someone's just mad they have cooties!" He put the basket down, stuck his tongue out at her, and ran over to Brett. Spencer stayed back and shook her head. She grabbed a bag of chips, and began to eat them one by one as she read the book she brought with her.

It wasn't until a woman that looked a little bit older than her began to tap her shoulder. Spencer looked up, raising her eyebrows at her in question. "Uh, hi."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, yes." She said. "Your, uh, your husband is sort of upset. And so is your kid." Spencer looked over at the playground and saw Toby and Brett with their knees to their chest on the double slide. "I think my daughter did something, but they don't seem to be crying. And I have no idea what is going on."

"You and me both." She laughed. "But, uh, he's just a friend. We're babysitting for a friend of ours." Spencer felt weird letting that sentence slip out of her mouth.

"Oh, sorry." She said. "I saw the ring, and just assumed. My apologies."

"No problem." She said. "Do you know a little bit of what has happened?" She asked as they walked over to the boys.

"No idea." She shrugged. "I'm going to go see my daughter. Good luck with the boys."

Spencer was a little confused as she was able to hear the boys. "I'm never going to fall in love."

"All girls are meanie weenies." Brett huffed.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"Abigail broke my heart." Brett whined. "She stepped on the flower I gave her."

Toby just looked up at her. "Abigail's mother is married." Spencer gave him a look. The 'are you kidding me' look.

"Didn't you just meet her like, half an hour ago?" He crossed his arms, turning away from her. "Come on, Brett. Uncle Toby made us some special sandwiches." Brett brightened up.

"Yay!" He grabbed Spencer's hand and dragged her over to the picnic. Toby following suit.

When they were all seated, Spencer asked Toby quietly. "You're not really upset, are you?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I let my little man be heartbroken alone?" He asked. "Besides, it is a little true. I mean, all the girls that I ever actually want are either taken or engaged."

"Like who?" She scoffed.

"Like you, for example."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Tobes." He was sitting on the couch when Spencer sat on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.<em>

_"Well, hello there pretty lady." Spencer giggled, kissing his lips softly. Their lips began moving against each other passionately. Hands roamed each others bodies as their kisses became sloppy. Toby steadied her hips, turning them so she was fully pressed against him. Her legs on either side of his body, trapping him. _

_Her hand was palmed against his chest, slowly dragging it down to the hem of his t-shirt. It was half way up his upper body when Toby murmured to her. "Wait, stop." His voice was quite low so her mind thought he didn't say anything as he let out a tiny groan at the end of his plea. _

_She only continued to kiss him until she had to stop to remove his shirt. That's when he said it. _

_"I slept with another girl." Spencer looked at him. "I- it didn't mean anything. She was just one of the strippers-" _

_"You what?" She asked, her head and mind put back in reality. "You're joking, right?" Her heart began racing, and not in a good way. Her cheeks were burning red, and everything felt hot. No tears, but there was a bit of anger searing through her veins. _

_"I wish I was-" He was interrupted by Spencer pushing his shirt back onto his chest, sliding off of his lap. _

_"Oh, gosh." She smoothed out her clothes. "You- you-" _

_"I know you're mad and upset, but trust me when I say it didn't mean anything. And that I was just- I- I'm sorry, okay." _

_"This is a complete violation of trust and loyalty." Her voice raised, slowly getting louder and louder with every word she spoke. "Why would you even do this?" _

_"I'm sorry, okay. I know our trust is rocky all of a sudden, but it didn't mean anything. I still love you." He reassured. "I swear."_

_Spencer didn't say anything. She only went back into their room and locked the door, forcing him to sleep on the couch. She was going to forgive him eventually. It didn't mean anything, she thought. She slept the rest of the night trying to calm herself down. Repeating her thoughts to herself over and over. _

_It didn't mean anything. _

* * *

><p>"Special sandwiches <em>and <em>ice cream?" Brett asked. "Don't tell Auntie Emily and Uncle Noel, but I think you guys are my new favorite!"

"We weren't your favorite before?" Toby asked, offended. Brett shook his head.

"Auntie Emily and Uncle Noel always take me out to Chuck E. Cheeses on the weekends." He said. "And they gives me so many tickets and prizes!"

Spencer questioned the boy. "What about Auntie Aria?"

"Auntie Aria's so boring!" He whined. "She always makes me reads and she's so- so boring." Spencer and Toby had to laugh. "But Uncle Jason helps me a lots. He lets me watch movies. And play video games, and tells Auntie Aria to stops making me reads. I don't like reading."

"You're just like your mother." Spencer chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, what do you like?"

"I like playing games!" He cheered. "And the computer. I like the games on the computer too." The trio was seated in the ice cream parlor, eating the sweet frozen treat as they rested up from the long day at the park. The sun was about to set, and they were about ready to take him back home.

Toby tapped Spencer's shoulder. "Can I try that flavor?" He asked, giving her the puppy eyes. She shook her head, taking a little scoop of the ice cream and feeding it to him. When she noticed he had a little bit dripping from his chin, she wiped it off with her thumb. Toby kissed her thumb, cleaning the ice cream off of her. The pair looked at each other, seemingly lost in each others eyes.

Spencer felt a little tingle from where he kissed her, but she quickly shrugged it off. Toby had to admit to himself because he felt it. The tiny surge of spark that flowed between his lips when it touched her for the first time in ages.

"Are you guys going to kiss?" Brett asked. "I's turns away." He closed his eyes and covered his ears. When they turned to look at him, their lips brushed against the other. Proving just how close they actually were to each other.

"We- we're not going to kiss." Spencer said slowly.

"Oh." He opened his eyes again. "Why not? You guys always used to kiss before." He sounded a little upset. Toby felt an ache reach his heart. He didn't like to think about the past. The times before that night. It hurt too much. Knowing that if he hadn't messed up, they could have been genuinely happy to babysit Brett together. Maybe even a kid of their own sitting on the other side of the booth with the blond haired boy.

"Things change, I guess." Toby told him. Spencer almost winced, a longing in her heart that wished to be with him. "Come on, finish up the ice cream. I'm sure mommy and daddy are excited to see you again." A certain light shined back in his eyes at the mention of his parents.

While Brett busied himself with the dessert, Toby went back to talking to Spencer. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come you're with me?"

She looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Like how come you're not with Andrew?" He asked. "I mean, you do love him right?"

Spencer gulped. He could have asked her anything else, but why this. It almost angered her. She retreated back to the past, the bad part of it instead of the good part. She remembered the anger and how broken she felt after what he said. She thought, where did he get the right to ask her that. "That is none of your business."

"I- sorry- I didn't mean to-" She saw something in his eyes. He didn't mean to ask her that way.

"It's fine." She sighed. "He's working."

"He's always working." He said. "He should make some time for you. You're his fiancé." Spencer didn't answer him, going back to eating her ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for late update. Schools about to start again, and I had to do homework. :( Might not update till the weekend because school so sorry in advance. Thank you again for the positive notes from the last chapter. :) I really do appreciate it. They always make me laugh and smile. **

**Guest: Yes, Spencer and Toby will get back together in later chapters. **


End file.
